The Wastelands
The Wasteland is what remains of the Dark Tower and its surrounding land. Soon after the Overlord was trapped in the Infernal Abyss,the Mistress left the Dark Tower and the Overlad dissapeared. Soon after that, the minions had no choice but to leave the tower as well, since they needed to search for a new Overlord. After they left, Florian Greenheart went into the tower in order to absorb the power of the Tower Heart (probably led by Rose), hoping it would give him magical powers. Unfortunately for him, the Tower Heart had become unstable, since its magic was not being absorbed by the Overlord. And so the Tower Heart shattered and massive amounts of magical energy destroyed the Dark Tower. Just before Florian is captured, you can find the remains of the Dark Tower, the golden demon statues and the Greater Fang Top upgrades that only Velvet would grant in Overlord meaning that Velvet is the real mother of the Fourth Overlord and for unknown reasons she dissapeared and Gnarl lied about the true mother. It is suspected that the surrounding area is Mellow Hills as that is the first place the Third Overlord conquers, down south of the Wasteland (Dark Tower). The destroyed halfling homes you discover also support this hypothesis.or could be golden hills,since the slugs were native/present only in the golden hills,and the cut boss Rock Giant Mutant support this other hyphotesis,this,and the tower's mountain range not seen from the mellow hills,but its seen in the golden hills and the ruborian desert,since this is a magical cataclysm and not just an explosion,it can be assumed that 'mixed' the enviroments of the near lands,and for the theme of the wasteland seem to be based on a mix of the 'TowerEntry1' Theme and 'Dwarf Village' from Overlord Raising Hell,because some of the parts of the themes being identical to their original versions and would explain the absence of the 'mountain' that housed the Dark Tower,the map seemed to show that the 'mountain' is intact and the lower levels of the Dark Tower are as well,indicating that the tower heart exploded in the throne room,summoned by the tower portal(seen when the tower heart automatically goes to the minion burrows,the concept art seem to proof this as well,since it shows the tower portal emanating magical energy and some of the structure of the throne room still standing) The Wastelands3.jpg|The Wasteland-once Mellow Hills. Wastelands Village .jpg|A village in the Wastelands. Health Upgrade Wastelands.jpg|Health Upgrade. Objects :* Spell Stone — Minion :* Spell Catalyst X 1 :* Health Upgrade X 1 :* Mana Upgrade X 1 :* Command Upgrade X 1 :* Tower Heart Shards (found only during the mission 'retrieve the tower heart shards') Friendlies :* Banned Empire Slaves :* Florian Greenheart :* Queen Fay(once) :* Driads(once) Enemies :* Mutated Slugs (only once,after that a slave can be enslaved with evil presence spell,and if pushed in the ooze,they will die and a mutated slug will appear at their place) :* Magic Zombies (found in several parts,the abandoned part of the empire banned citizens.in the huge lake of ooze) :* Mutated Minions (found near the tower top ruin near a pool of ooze :* Empire Soldiers(only during Retrieve the Tower Heart Shards and 'Flee to the Sanctuary') :* Empire Archers(only during Retrieve the Tower Heart Shards) :* Centurions(only during Retrieve the Tower Heart Shards and 'Flee to the Sanctuary') :* Gargantuans(only during Retrieve the Tower Heart Shards and 'Flee to the Sanctuary') Hazards :* Magical ooze :* Fire :* Toxic gas Description after the cataclysm,the land was deformed and messed up,the Ooze either killing or corrupting the remaining people and creatures,the ground is a black rock and irregular with blue scars due of the high magical energy being asorbed by the bedrock,and some deep chasms created by the explosion,with ooze filling the bottom.some rocks started to fly on their own,due of the magic being uncontrolled and released in high quantities.some houses remain,though are on dangerous ground contamined by ooze ,and some are now inhabitated by banned empire civilians,plants have strange colours,and the tower ruins are around,some under the ooze, pillars that once belonged to the dark tower are now used as gate uplifters,the tower forge is now a ruin near Velvet's ruined demon statues,but without any trace of the smelters.the tower top is found not far from the forge ruins,and is a Greater Fang Top,and infected minions can be found near this ruin after florian gets 'captured' , The mountain range has changed as well,being a distorted black mountain range only remotely recognizable.the sky is now blue with dark blue clouds,indicating that it rains ooze(proved by the unused audio file about the empire banned civilian camp with a rain sound effect,indicating how the 'abandoned' part got infested). Quests Find The Tower Heart Shards Revive the Tower Heart